The general aim of this project is to determine the oral health status and oral treatment needs of the sixty years and older population living in retirement housing for the elderly (egidas) in the city of San Juan, Puerto Rico and its association with behavioral factors, self reported systemic conditions, as well as saliva flow rate and composition. An overall oral health assessment has not been conducted in Puerto Rico in the last four decades. The proportion of elderly people in the city of San Juan , as well as, Puerto Rico and the U.S. has risen significantly over the last ten years and is expected to continue to do so. From 1980-1990 an increase of 20.4% was observed in San Juan for this age group and is estimated to represent 20.6% of the population of the city in 1997. The proposed investigation is a cross-sectional epidemiological study in which a comprehensive array of oral health indicators and associated variables will be assessed in 200 subjects from "egidas". A sample of 200 eligible residents will be obtained by cluster sampling. Clinical data will be obtained from comprehensive oral exams. Detailed demographic, behavioral, oral knowledge, attitudes, and utilization of dental services data will be collected. In addition, parotid saliva will be collected and analyzed for secretory IgA and IgAI concentrations and for concentrations of fluoride and other ions (calcium, phosphate, magnesium, sodium). Data gathered will be analyzed in order to: (1) characterize the oral health status and treatment needs of this population and (2) explore the interrelationships between a variety of putative explanatory factors and the prevalence of coronal and root caries and periodontal disease (3) assess the relationship between salivary flow rate, composition, and SigA and SIgA1 concentrations with oral health status, systematic conditions and use of medications in this group.